Adventures in Memory
by flowersintmyOPTshair
Summary: When the Ice Queen casts a spell causing Fionna to forget who she is, Marshal Lee, Prince Gumball and Cake have to go on an quest to see if they can reteach her who she is. So guess what tie it is? Yep... Adventure Time! Rated M just in case but I have a feeling it's not going to get there. Anyways hope you guys like it!
1. Chapter 1

She knew that they were staring; she could feel their eyes burning holes into her back. She hitched her green two toned backpack higher on her shoulders. She looked down at her outfit, a light blue t-shirt, a darker blue skirt, that wasn't tight enough to be a pencil skirt yet not loose enough to be a circle skirt, white knee socks and her black high top sneakers. It was her favorite outfit. She tugged her socks up higher and brushed her blonde hair off her hot neck. "Where is that darn bus?" she thought the sun beat down on her and she felt like she was melting. Finally the rusty yellow bus wheezed up to the curve and she was the first one on. She took a seat in the front and slid her thighs across the hot, blue pleather seat; she leaned her head against the glass and could feel the rumble of the engine vibrating through her body making her teeth rattle. She gave a sigh of relief; it was their last day at this horrible school. She looked over the prison like brick building called Norton Senior High School. The buzz of her classmates filled the bus and soon the bus doors shut closed. The bus lurched forward and they were soon off. She listened to the drone of her classmates and the buzz of the fan that kept blowing the hot air in her face. She watched as the country sides whip by and she checked her watch. Only five more minutes and she would be free for a whole two months. She was giddy with excitement, a whole two months all to herself, to explore the woods behind her house, to lie in the sun and eat cupcakes with her best friend Cake and all the unread books in her library. She finally saw her long winding drive way coming in to view. She felt the bus shudder to a stop and she unstuck her thighs from the seat and ran out the doors towards her home. She gave a hurried "Have a good day" to the bus driver and ran up her long drive way. She always said why would someone walk when you could run and get there so much faster?

She saw the big mansion of her home come into view. She waved at the gardeners slaving away in her mother's proudest achievements, her roses. She pushed open the large white doors and felt the cool air blow her hair off her sticky neck. Her mother always seemed to keep it sub-zero in the home even in the winter. But today the coolness was a blessing. She felt something warm and soft brush around her ankles; she smiled and picked up her best friend and cat Cake. She kissed the top of her head and said "Hey honey where's mom?" The cat seemed to roll her eyes and Fionna sighed. She knew where, in her office buried under piles of work. She placed Cake down and quickly dashed up the stairs; she dumped her books on her bed and hopped on the dumbwaiter. Cake jumped up and curled in her lap and Fionna shut the door. She slid down and ended in the kitchen, none of the servants blinked an eye when she climbed out, they were used to her coming and going like this. She slapped her favorite waiter on the back and said "What's up Gunter?" he shrugged and said "Cupcakes are over there." She nodded Mom was probably being even more hard-assed than usual. She grabbed the small plastic container and placed it in her back pack. She waved at Gunter and he gave a small smile. She quickly ran back up the stairs Cake hot on her heels. She went into the library and ran her fingers over the spines of the books. She finally made it to her favorite sections, the Adventure section. She breathed in the musty smell of these books and she grabbed a new one which she hadn't read before and she stuffed in her bag. She petted Cake and ran to the back door. Cake and Fionna ran towards the back door when suddenly their mom came into view. "Fionna!" She said in a sing song voice "Dear be back in time for supper! And no grass stains this time! I need you to look decent." Fionna rolled her eyes, first day out of school and her mom was already springing these dinners on her? Fiona called back "Yes mom!" she saw her mom smile and descended back up the stairs.

Fionna took a deep breath and reopened the door. She inhaled the fresh summer air and started to walk along the familiar path through the woods. Fionna watched as Cake would duck in and out of bushes, running ahead and disappearing only to pop her head out causing Fionna to giggle. Fionna never worried about Cake leaving or going too far ahead. She had had this kitten since birth and they would both be lost without each other. Fionna walked along thinking out loud to herself. "Why did mother have to keep bringing these guys home? I mean they are way too young for her and she would have a zero chance with them ever! She just so forceful and…I dunno, sometimes I'm afraid that she is going to one day snap and just loc them all in a cell and just sit there and look at them. Which is kinda weird that someone nicknamed the 'Ice Queen' would be so desperate for love. I mean I'm right here! I could love her if she wasn't so...Ugh…Cake what do you think?" She watched as her cat poked her head out of a bush and she meowed at her. Fionna bent down and scooped her up "I knew you would agree." They finally arrived at their favorite meadow and Fionna stretched herself out on the soft grass, closing her eyes and just letting the sun rays wash over her. A few cup cakes and one okay novel later, Fionna felt her falling into a drowsy slumber. She watched as Cakes ears prick up and her back arch back. She sat up propping herself with one elbow "What's up girl?" she watched as the hairs on her back stood on end "Cake what's going on?" Cake looked around and her ears turning eyes wide. She stood bolt upright and speed off into the woods. Fionna stood up and yelled "Cake! Wait up!" she quickly grabbed her bag and tore off forgetting the book that was in her lap. She ran through the woods watching for the streak of cream and orange fur that would flash in front of her. She ducked under a branch and came to a halting stop.

There standing in front of her was…well…She didn't know. If anything she would have called it a portal, it was tall and oval and shimmered purple around the edges. She walked around it and peered into the strange land it showed. She looked in awe at the awesome tree house the portal showed. She reached her hand out and was about two inches away from it when she drew her hand back. She had no idea what the heck this was or why Cake had brought her to it. Fionna drew back and called out "Cake?!" she heard a familiar cry and looked in the portal. Cake was running away from her but she didn't seem right. She was too large and her legs seemed way to long. She turned behind her and looked into the forest. Her cat seemed okay so Fionna did what she always did. She dove head first in.


	2. Chapter 2

She wasn't sure what she expected to happen but her blacking out wasn't it. When she woke up she wasn't sure where she was. She sat up groggily in the soft bed and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the room and felt kind of blown away about how…how pink everything was. She ran her hands over the thick soft comforter that covered her legs. She brought it up to her nose and sniffed tentatively and crinkled her brow. It smelled weirdly of bubble gum. In fact the entire room smelled of bubble gum. She placed her feet on the cold smooth floor and stretched and smacked her lips. Her mouth felt really dry and she noticed what looked like a pitcher on the dressed on the adjacent wall. She was about to stand up and get it when she heard voices at the door. She quickly tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes as the door swung open. She tried to control her breathing because these people who ever they were could be well… She tried to calm her beating heart. "Do you think she's awake?" said the voice to her left; she heard a shuffling on her right "Naa, you know Fi portal travel always wore her out." Fi? Fi? She hasn't been called that since…she didn't know when. How did these people know her name? What the heck was going on? She peeked from between her eyelashes at the figure in front of her. She looked up and sucked her breath in, he was handsome. Even if he was a weird slight grey color, but with his dark hair and weirdly dark eyes but on him it seemed to work, she saw him walk over towards her bed and she quickly shut her eyes. She felt him tap her forehead and say "Wake up loser, I'm getting really bored." She swatted his hands away and she said "I'm up, I'm up." She sat up and pressed her back against the headboard. She looked over to the guy on her left, he was all pink to. Which was weird but he seemed to work it, she guessed. With his light pink skin and darker pink hair and his medium shade of clothes he almost blended into the wall behind him. She felt the guy who had tapped her forehead sit on the end of her bed and she drew her feet towards her. She wrapped her hands around her legs and said "Who are you?" the one sitting on her bed rolled his eyes "C'mon Fionna." She tried to make herself smaller feeling uncomfortable and confused "No really how you know my name?" The one at the end of her bed reached out for her but when she shied away he dropped his hand. The pink one who was still standing said "Look Marshal we knew that this was a possibility." The one at the end of her bed, Marshal, hung his head. "Look my name is Prince Bubble Gum but you call me PB and this is Marshal Lee. You don't need to be afraid were friends of you...err… we were. Cake was supposed to here and explain everything but she went to your house to get your hat." said Bubble Gum. Fionna shook her head and said "Cake is here?" Marshal Lee was about to say something when she heard another voice behind her. She turned around and gave a shriek and toppled off the bed.

"CAKE! WHAT THE HECK? WHY ARE YOU SO BIG?!" She looked in horror as her once small at was now the size of a window. "Aww honey…it's a long story but here boost over lemme get in." Fionna rubbed her eyes and said "Wait? Are you talking to me? I can understand you?" she pushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes "Somebody tell me what's going on!" Cake shrunk down to her actual size and curled in her lap, she had something white and fuzzy in her mouth. She dropped it on the floor and Fionna picked it up off the floor. It was a soft white hat that buckled under the chin and seemed to have short rabbit ears on it. Fionna held it in her hands and soon a weird memory popped up. She was running down a lane sword in hand yelling at someone before it all went black. She shook her head and looked down at her cat, "Cake what's going on? Where am I? Who are these people, why can you talk?!" Cake nuzzled down even further and looked up at her owner with affection "Well it all started a few days ago, see your in the land of Ooo, it's a long story of how we got here and that's a better story for some other day. But you're Fionna an adventuress, we go around fighting monsters and protecting the weak and innocent, like heroes. The other day we were going to rescue Prince Bubblegum, the pink dude over there, he was kidnapped by the Ice Queen. She is an evil ruler who likes to capture princes and try to force them to marry her. When we were there she was about to cast an ice spell on PB but you jumped in front of him, saving him. We have been trying to get you back ever since then. We don't know what happened to you but PB found a portal that we could take you back from where she sent you. Do not really remember?" Fionna stood up brushing the cat off her lap "No you're crazy, I'm crazy I must have fallen asleep, princes, spells, stretchy cats, Ooo? I must be dreaming." She pinched herself, Marshal walked over and grabbed her arm "You're not dreaming, you're awake and lucid c'mon Fi just remember! We really need our warrior goddess version of you back." She yanked her arm away and said "Look my name is Fionna Glace, I am 15 years old, I go to Norton Senior High School in New York. My mom is expecting me back for dinner and the biggest adventure I have ever gone on was exploring the woods behind my house! I'm sorry but you have the wrong girl no matter how cliché that sounds!" She ran out of the room, she needed to be alone. Prince Bubble Gum tried to follow her but Cake blocked the door "Give her space guys; she needs to put the hat back on. That'll help."

Fionna tore down hallways and down stairs, she didn't know where she was but she needed to get outside. She finally saw two large pink doors and flung them open and stared dumb struck at the village that was laid out in front of her. Everything was...Made...Of…Candy…even the people. She walked slowly in awe as doughnuts and candy canes and all other assortments of candies were strolling around. She ran her hands over the tress next to her and broke of a piece and bit it. She giggled, it was peppermint bark. She walked along and looked down at the hat still clutched in her hands. She smoothed it out and looked into the fountain. She saw her rippling face smile back at her. She placed the hat on her head and tucked her hair into it. She frowned and pulled her bangs out, that's better. She cocked her head, she like the way her hat looked. She stood back up and though "Fionna, Adventuress and Hero." She smiled even harder; she liked the sound of that. She looked around at the brightly colored town. Isn't this what she always wanted? To live a life of adventure! Well now she could, she had a whole new world to explore! No more worrying about college and what she would do afterwards. The whole go to school, go to college, then work till you died sounded like such a great shtick any ways. She started to laugh hope rising into her chest. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

She tried to find her way back to the room but in her haste she had forgotten to look where she was going. She heard a small hemming sound coming from around her feet. She looked down and saw a little circle peppermint man in a suit pointing to a door at the end of the hall "Is that where they are?" he nodded and said in a high pitched but soft voice "Yes ma'am." She smiled and thanked and walked over to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked. The door swung open revealing a small lab and Prince Bubble Gum in a lab coat. She blushed a little; she didn't notice before how cute he was in his lab coat and goggles. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." He shook his head and said "No you're just the person I was looking for. Come in." He opened the door wider and she walked in. Marshal was floating slightly and leaning back looking extremely bored, Fionna opened her mouth but before she could say anything he said "I'm a vampire, so I can do cool things like float." She snapped her mouth shut and said "That's what I was going to say!" She placed her hands on her hips and he rolled his eyes "Well what were you going to say?" She cocked her head "Are we dating?" he faltered and sunk a few inches before going back up "What?" She gave him a sly smile "I saw that look of fear and concern in your eyes and don't try to tell me it was some sort of platonic way." He didn't look over at her; he just kept on inspecting his nails. She rolled her eyes and said "Okay Mr. Bubble Gum where's Cake?" He looked up from a beaker and absently mindedly "Hmm?" she walked over and pressed her shoulder up to his and said "I said where's Cake?" he looked back at his fizzing beaker "She went to go get some food I figured you must be hungry." As if on cue he stomach growled and he laughed "Yeah I thought so." She bumped him with her shoulder and said "What's this?" he stirred the beaker and raised it to the light, "I think it's a cure but it's not finished." She squinted at the greenish liquid when Cake burst through the door singing "Who wants spaghetti?!" Fionna smiled, spaghetti was her favorite. She looked over at Marshall then looked over at Bubble Gum. They were both cute, but she had just met them…well re-met them. This whole thing love thing could wait until after she knew who she was. And that pasta smelled great.


End file.
